MGM/UA Home Video
MGM/UA Home Video is a company that was seen on MGM, United Artists, or Orion. Scare Factor: * Low to high for the first logo. The falling lines scared some kiddies, but it's mainly harmless. Low for those who are used to it. * High to NIGHTMARE for the second logo. Because of the rollercoaster moving which can cause dizziness, and Jackie and Leo's roar. * Nightmare to Heart Attack for the (fanmade) Good Christmas/Odd Christmas variant. IT IS EXTREMELY LOUD! It is however 5th loudest logos. 3-G Home Video is 1st though. NEVER WATCH THIS AT NIGHT, ESPECIALLY THE GOOD CHRISTMAS/ODD CHRISTMAS VARIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:MGM logos Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1982 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Fanmade Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Rollercoaster Logos Category:THX Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that hurt my ears Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bad Kitty Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Loudest Logos Damaged By Bob the Tomato Category:Loudest Logos Damaged By Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Heart Attack﻿ Ranked Logos Category:Logos with Animals Category:Evil Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:The BEST scary logos BY FAR! Category:LOGOS THAT IS WAY TOO SCARY THA ABE SIMPSONS HAD A HEART ATTACK Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Bonkers Category:Epic Fail Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Oops! Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:It's not scary Category:Logos that Princess Azula (Avatar the Last airbender) hate Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Villains Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that actually scare Baldi from Baldi's basics and acts like screaming peter and turns him into Robin from Titans and kills people and finally says, "F**k batman" Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH! Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pie face. AHHHH! Category:Ey Category:OMG Peppa's so UGLY and she dead but boris the teeth guy is here WT* WTH caillou rosy doris WT?????????????????????? why mr subscriber why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yay. Good users. Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos with Lions Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen